Field
This disclosure relates to methods of servicing a wellbore. More specifically, it relates to methods of servicing a wellbore with expanded materials.
Background
Natural resources (e.g., oil or gas) residing in the subterranean formation may be recovered by driving resources from the formation into the wellbore using, for example, a pressure gradient that exists between the formation and the wellbore, the force of gravity, displacement of the resources from the formation using a pump or the force of another fluid injected into the well or an adjacent well. The production of the fluid in the formation may be increased by hydraulically fracturing the formation. That is, a viscous fracturing fluid may be pumped down the wellbore at a rate and a pressure sufficient to form fractures that extend into the formation, providing additional pathways through which the oil or gas can flow to the well.
Certain wellbore servicing operations such as fracturing operations, stimulation operations and consolidation operations utilize consolidation agents such as resins. Resins are usually delivered as liquid solutions in the downhole formation, followed by the subsequent resin hardening in the formation. However, any delay at the wellbore site may cause the resin material to harden prior to reaching its target in the subterranean formation. Thus an ongoing need exists for improved methods for delivering the resin solution components.